Back to time
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: This fanfic occured in the future, a very advance world. 18 year old Fran had an absolute plain life until one day, when an infant appeard before him and brought him back to the middle ages, that's where he met prince the l was on the way to meet this man who grant wishes and so Fran decided to go back to his own world but the real magic happens in their journey.BL/boys love/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Fran please wake up…"

Fran just covered his head with his bed sheets. Seriously, can't anyone else but this woman to wake him up?

"FRAN!", Fran's mom shook her head, as she was about to lose it Fran turned his head over to look at her tiredly.

"what?", was the word again.

"You have to go to school!", that women said as she looked away trying not to stress about it.

"Don't wanna…"

"I will call your dad.", Magic words.

"ok fine!", Fran got up clumsily and stumbled to get ready. Fran's mom smiled at her work before going downstairs after her son did.

**xxXXOXXxx**

"Ok mom I going…", said Fran before he left wearing his usual clothing, a black pair of black jeans with a black jacket with black and white stripping sleeves and even weirder this hat, it looked like a frog and also it's big and it looks really heavy thought it doesn't seem heavy when Fran wore it.

As he walked out from his house, He watched his steps when suddenly stood an Infant in front of him.

That infant was wearing a dark coat and he had two purple strips under his eyes which by the way was covered under the shade of his dark hood.

Fran stared at the baby for a few seconds long before he get his way but was only again blocked by that infant again.

"Oi you my name is Mammon.", the Infant said.

"so?", said Fran in reply while looking at the infant suspiciously.

"You know, today is D-day…"

Fran don't think he wanted to keep talking to this weird infant, his instincts told him that there is something wrong about this infant so he make his way again but only to stop when another sentence said by the infant made him stop.

"This is your destiny Fran…, find the magic beyond that world…"

Fran turned around to look at the weird infant but to find him gone…

"what…?", Fran murmured to himself before heading to school again.

On the way Fran was replaying what the infant had said earlier but it really just doesn't made sense to him. _D-day? Destiny? Magic? That world?_

What the hell, this just be some kind of a joke 'cause… really but there isn't a reason he could say that the baby was all lying, He let out a deep sigh before getting into class.

He sat back to his seat in the class room and glanced his way at boring people talking boring things. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes while resting his head on his palm.

**xxXXOXXxx**

"OMG! Wow wow wow look at that!"

"what the hell is that thing?!"

"this really couldn't be real in reality?!"

"Aaaahhhhhhh! Run for your life!"

Shrieks and screams were heard all over the classroom soon stumbles and footsteps were heard all about. Is this some kind of joke or something because Fran was still calmly sitting at his seat lying on the desk with his face buried in his crossed arm, it really looked like he was asleep or something.

Frightened kids were just staring from outside not daring to even get Fran. That's when one of his classmates got up some guts and shouted in warn to Fran, from outside anyway…

"Oii-i Fr-ran get out from there!"

Fran shook awake and looked around, there's the empty classroom with frightened kids standing outside and…

The classroom suddenly dark out and what's making everyone so scared?

He turn around to find a kind scary looking guy wore like a death or something? And he had two purple strips below his eyes just like just like…..

The infant from just now! Fran's eyes widen a little, could that infant from just now possibly be this guy here?

But the markings and the clothes were the same.

Fran suddenly felt a bit eerie, this is weird.

Suddenly a door appeared behind that Mammon which made Fran jumped a little. It's like a door to hell or something he wouldn't want to go in.

It's colour looked like old ruins and the side posts beside one side of the door have cracks and some cravings of unknown picture message, the posts and the door handles both have bind of these thorn looking chains.

Fran gulped and decided to go on his heels when the door opened revealing the inside world which by the way is just pure purpleness moving about so you can't really tell.

That moment Fran really wanted to flee but something's eating him, his feet wouldn't move about his controls, the desire to know what is within the door is really big yet he didn't want to risk it, but that thing was calling him, something beyond that door.

That's when he was thinking, Mammon suddenly took a step forward and pull him into that door.

"No, no w-wait.", Fran said monotonously which was just simply being ignored by Mammon and then Fran vanished into the purpleness before the door shut and disappeared.

When the classroom's scenery returned back to normal, Mammon was gone too.

Curious and frightened students scrambled in the classroom in cautiously looking around for Fran and to not to find that boy.

"w-what what had happened here?!"

"OMG!"

"W-where is he?!"

**xxXXOXXxx**

Fran slowly opened his eyes to see the blue sky with no clouds in it, The smell of flower and meadow were really sweet.

Fran sat up from the beautiful soft grass and released one hand to rub his fore head before taking in the scene where he is now.

It looked unpolluted and so fresh, this surely isn't the Italy he live in now.

Fran crouched into a ball while resolving what had happened just now. Is this a dream or something? Surely not, he never had a dream this real and besides…

A twig cracked from a step of someone, birds stop singing and looked more alert than ever, some even flew away, sensing danger and the flowers stop dancing and wind stop blowing.

An image of something…, no someone is coming nearer and nearer to him.

Before Fran even realize, there stood a blonde next to him with the most dang creepy smile ever. Damn. Despise his looks he won't be a help but to cause trouble.

"Well, a peasant.", Said the blonde with a bigger grin. This isn't any grin it means trouble.

The blonde had a really weird haircut and his blonde fringe covered his eyes and on his head there's a tiny crown. He wore a black and white strips t-shirt with a black coat, that look really similar to his, black pants and white boots.

Fran just ignored him as he looked to the left and actually saw his bag next to him, so this really isn't a dream. While the time Fran paid his attention somewhere else the blonde said something that took back his attention.

"How dare you ignore the prince's arrival? I shall devour your life little peasant. Ushishishishishi."

While the prince laughed he took out what sorts of knife and readily to attack.

What the hell?!

The blonde who had called himself a prince shot those knives at him which made him jump off where he sat while he took a grab at his bag.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"I'm going to devour your life little…,", The blonde prince took a good look at Fran thinking what to said for that one word.

Just as he spot that hat he continued his sentence, "Froggy~"

**-Chapter 1 ended- **

[A/N]: So here's the first chapter… I wasn't any good at starting a story… but I promise the next and the next and the NEXT chapters will be better! So please don't judge my story too quick yet…

BTW I'm not really sure about Fran's parents so just ignore that… for awhile… and Fran is about like 18 and Bel is like 21? I'm not following their real age or whatsoever but they are in their future self yeah…

Anyways I really hope you, whoever read this might literally 'enjoy' this crappy chapter. Please review, it may give me some motivation to continue typing… and until next time peeps. Sayonana!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Fran jumped and dodge while backing off while every time the knives came towards him in a pack. What the hell is this crazy so call 'prince' doing? Is he so bored that he felt like devouring someone's life? If he is, why him?!

When the time Fran had his face cut and a knife holding out by his throat, he really did had no choice but to act quick.

Fran shifts his body in an angel that avoid the attack on cutting open his throat and also to aim off to somewhere that every man cannot resist the pain.

Fran shifts his knee and gave a swift kick right in the….

**-CENSORED-**

Fran smiled like an angel before saying in a monotone way, "Cup check."

Bel yelp in pain before swearing a lot off bad stuffs while having his hand over to where Fran kicked previously, literally holding his pain.

With that Fran took off running, still with two or three knives over his frog hat.

_Wow. I can really fight that 'prince' guy just now, but how? I am really physically weak in anything like running and fighting and now I am running faster than I usually could_, Fran think as he dashed to where his instincts told him to.

**xxXXOXXxx**

Bel wobbled and leaped across the grass trying hard to endure the pain. Ugh. Bel felt more disgusted than ever of himself leaping so like a peasant.

Now he is going to find that little peasant and killed him for doing something like this to a prince.

After all he is the prince. Bel took his bag, knives and whatever it's his remaining on the field before he leaped painfully to the forest path that leads to a small town.

That is probably where that peasant go too, where else could he go? He is going to die when prince Bel got there.

**xxXXOXXxx**

Fran continued to move on until he fell on his face. Arggh. What the hell.

Fran lay there still, not bothering with his face in the dirt. Trying to consume his thoughts and what the hell had happened just now but to only get his thoughts eating him from outside to inside.

"Hey umm… are you okay?", a soft voice came beside Fran.

Fran look up to take in face of the voice, relief to see it's a girl with soft blue hair in a style that looked almost like pineapple and there's a patch on her right eye and not that crazy prince who chased him just now.

"…I guess… so.", Fran answered in a monotone voice before getting up by himself while dusting his pants.

Before Fran start another sentence, the blue haired girl took his arm and pull him to the direction of where she's going.

"You looked lost…I-I will take you to Yamamoto-san.", before hastily pulled him to a path where leads them to the small square of a town.

Fran looked around lost, He couldn't be dreaming right? Even if this is a dream he never had any dream so real because the place he's at right now seemed to be so old like the middle ages, He often see these kind of sceneries in movies not real life.

It is going to be bizarre if this is a dream because he is smelling food now.

The girl pulled him quickly like she was really busy, to a shop, no more like a restaurant. The restaurant read _'Takeshushi'_.

The blue haired girl hastily ran inside the entrance which by the way doesn't have a door, and plant him to a seat like he's a toddler who doesn't know anything.

"I will be right back with Mukuro-sama, okay? You can order some food from Yamamoto-san if you're hungry.", Said the girl before she scurried upstairs, leaving him at the seat.

Fran stared at the stairs as long enough to notice a person standing in front of him behind the counter, in front to where he sat.

The male had had short black spiky hair, he had a quite build up body and he don't look too bad… Fran's quite sure that this male here is the one who named Yamamoto…

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, the girl just now is Chrome Dokuro, I think you must be her friend…, So would you like anything?", the male who called Yamamoto said in a friendly and cheerful tone to Fran.

"Uh… No and I don't want anything…", Said Fran in a monotone tune again.

"…and thank you…", added Fran.

Even thought Fran said so but after a few a little while, another male, supposedly to be Yamamoto came with a bowl of Miso soup and placed it in front of Fran, saying that he seemed hungry and things like that but he wasn't hungry, he's more to confused than hungry.

"Sorry, my dad's always like that…", Yamamoto said, while rolling his eyes but there is a hint of a grin.

Fran concentrated more on his surroundings than his soup, he took two or three spoonful of soup before leaving the soup alone while taking in how the shop looked like.

The wall is just plain wood and the tile is surprisingly clean white, not a speck on every inch of the shop. There's the counter where he's sitting at which had the matching texture and colour of wood with the tables and chairs of the restaurant. In the place of the entrance, instead of a door, in its place there's had a two piece of sheet that hangs to the top of the entrance that is yanked when you want to go in or out. Behind the counter where Yamamoto stood is where the cups, bowls, plates, spoons and forks hangs and something else like a tissue box or a container of toothpicks or some sauce…

Behind the counter is where Yamamoto's father came out from probably the kitchen, and at the corner of the shop there's a small staircase where Chrome gone up to.

Fran distracted by his surroundings soon had his eyes fixated to Chrome who had just come down with a male who had the same hairstyle like Chrome's but had mismatched eyes, this person surely must be who Chrome had called 'Mukuro' just now…

Fran can fell Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the sight of him like a prey sensing danger but quickly recovered with a creepy smile.

"Kufufufufu, looks like we have a visitor here…"

Fran blinked a few times which made him look a bit too innocent. Seriously, What did this pineapple head mean?

That's when Fran noticed that the people around him looked at him in a strange way. Some looked feared, some looked surprised, some looked pissed. Those punks looked like they had millions years of hate with him.

The one who named Mukuro walk up to him and stopped right in front of him, face to face, so close that he could feel his breath then an evil smirked formed across his face as his perverted eyes travelled down to somewhere that looked like his chest then frowned.

"An illusionist, I see…, Kinda flat…"

"M-Mukuro-sama… I don't think this is a way to treat outsiders…", Chrome said with a light blush on her face but Fran's emotions still the same from since he had arrive, the dull, boring expression…

Mukuro lift his face away from Fran's as he took a piece of paper from the counter , shove it to Fran and said ,"Well I see, since you haven't pay for what you cost from Yamamoto maybe you can run an errand here for Yamamoto."

"M-Mukuro-sama…but…"

"My dear Chrome, I just wanna see what a Varia might be made out off."

"Uhh… Mukuro, You know it's okay if this kid doesn't pay because it's free you know…"

"I brought cash, you know…"

All heads face to Fran as he awkwardly stood up, but his face still show calmness, but Mukuro just lower his body as he lean in to Fran's face and leave about 10cm distance between their faces and gave a quiet pep talk.

"Listen here, Girlie, I just want to see how a tiny cute illusionist like you can do for inside Varia…"

Fran frowned as he listen to that quite pep talk and said with a straight face," I don't really get what you were talking about but I am a guy for your information…"

"well, I just want to see what a Varia like you've got in there.", said Mukuro who change the topic.

"Va..ria?", Fran said with pure confusion.

A vein popped across Mukuro's face showing that he is irritated and do not want to take any jokes.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Fran stood in front of where it might be the address that was written by the stupid pineapple head who literally forced him to run an errand of what he said he wanted to test him on whatsoever illusionist shit.

If he wanted to compete on some MMORPG games, he can definitely do. Well this pineapple Mukuro person wanted him to go of carrying barrels of wine which wasn't the problem now, but something strange had Fran's head spinning, it doesn't made sense that he felt different…

He gazed at the small building in front of him boredly before walking in.

It is just an ordinary small café with white walls he walked to the cashier and get his work done if he is at the right place.

"Uhh… excuse me, is this the place where it ordered a dozen barrels of wine from 'takeshushi'?"

The cashier looked at Fran almost cautiously and so as some of the customers who looked greatly feared but Fran just ignored the looks he get and continued to finish his business.

As soon as he got his receipt and cash Fran dashed out quickly like there's no tomorrow, he just want to get things done and wake up to realize that this is just a long crazy dream, but it's not…

Just as coincidently as ever he bumped into a gang who he might not want mess up with in any days… a group of no good punks.

All of them looked so tall and big and definitely no match with him. Fran walked beside to avoid them but not quite a success with one of them blocking in front of him.

"Hey girlie say sorry.", the male blocking him said in a menacing tone.

Seriously why do people keep calling him a girl today…

"Sorry.", Fran simply reply in a bored fashion way before making his way again.

"Not so fast, girl.", said the big dude who block his way again said with a smirk.

_Girl we go again…_

"Say, this girl is from Varia."

_Varia again? How many times did people have to keep repeating in my face?_

"For your information, I'm a guy…" ,Fran said calmly.

"Stop lying to us."

"Come on, won't hurt to go out with us."

These guys were seriously creeping him out.

"But I'm not a girl and I do not want to go out with you plus I am not gay or homo.", Fran said with a straight face before making his way again.

"We will see about that.", said one of them who grabbed Fran's left wrist so tightly enough to bruise him and pulled him back and touched where it might be his chest with both of his massive large hands.

Fran let out a high pitched yelp at the sudden movement before quickly bringing both off his arms to his chest and clutching it embarrassingly with a light blush on his cheeks before swearing some big words in his head or else said nothing outside.

"wow… that was really flat, are you really a guy?"

Fran didn't say anything but his blush reddened at the embarrassing gaze from the crowd that seemed to formed to watch him getting molest which isn't good at all, like what the fuck?!

"It doesn't matter if you are a guy or not, as long as you are cute~", said one of them, who was reaching out for his pants.

What the fuck

What the fuck

What the fuck

What the fuck

What the fuck

What the fuck, kept repeating in his head. Why is everyone watching like hell and why are these guys molesting him like that they were desperate for sex or something?!

Fran watched in disbelief before yelps of pain were heard behind the group.

The three in front whipped around and looked at what is at the back.

Five of them were down, each with one or two creepy weird knives stuck out at their backs.

"Ushishishishi~ That frog you have there is my prey~"

_**-Chapter 2 ended-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

There stood the blonde prince holding weird creepy knives over his fingers .Standing in more of a relaxed pose than a fighting stand.

"Grrr… How dare you mess with us", said the big dude before releasing Fran as three of them bolted towards the prince.

Within a few seconds three of them were down, each with a knife on their backs.

"Tch. These peasants are no match for the prince.", Said the prince with a smirk before heading towards Fran with one more knife on his hand.

"Ushishishishi~ Die."

Fran about to flee before a hand grabbed him pulling him back forcing him on the wall of the café .

Bel was about to cut open the brat's throat for messing him and that did be the end of this stinking brat. As Bel was about to made his move, the crowd watching started to boo and yelling for him to stop.

"Prince or not, You're not to hurt anyone!"

"Let that kid go!"

Bel ignored the booing crowd at he took his knife at a good measure to make a smiling cut when a stern voice halted him.

"Stop!"

Bel turned around, irritated to see who it was who dared to interrupt him. Fran looked to over to the person who halted stop and relief to see it was Yamamoto with a frightened Chrome behind. Apparently Chrome had saw what happen and told Yamamoto.

"Tch. The Vongola brat… dare to interrupt the prince?", said Bel who was annoyed.

"Leave that kid alone, Bel.", said Yamamoto grimily.

Bel just ignored Yamamoto and decide to let his knife cut open his throat and that really did be the end of the pathetic being, but something was holding him not to kill this brat.

He looked into the frightened sea green eyes and decided to not kill off this brat yet. He let lose him and Fran finally let out a sigh of relief.

Both males just stood there awkwardly before Bel shoved Fran harshly and simply order him to come along with him. Fran found himself rolling his eyes when he got up. Not wanting to get one of those creepy knife over his throat, he really had no choice but to go along with this 'prince'.

Yamamoto gave Bel an unpleasant glare as he brushed past him with a smirk.

"You had some intention behind you, don't you?", said Yamamoto will a low growl of disgust.

Bel's smirk just grew larger as he pat Fran on his hat, "Lost servant."

"I not.", said Fran who doesn't like how he called him servant.

Yamamoto and Chrome wasn't convinced that Fran is a lost servant of Bel's but what Fran wore says it all that he is a varia.

Yamamoto turned away from Bel and gave Fran a warming smile, "Will be seeing you sometime soon."

Chrome titled her head to a small nod before Bel pulling Fran by arm to somewhere.

_Wait… Wait! What the hell are you guys doing?! This guy is going to kill me for sure! What the fuck made you guys so convinced that this guy is 'safe'?! _, Fran was yelling in his head, If he is lucky that this 'prince' is not killing him too soon, he may get some information too. Or maybe not.

Bel brushed past some shops to shops with Fran dragging behind him. Fran don't dare to ask anything yet but to watch on. He's afraid that this guy might change his mind all of a sudden and brutally slaughter him.

Finally when Bel stopped in front of some INN at the corner of this town and brushed in and casually checked in for a room.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Fran sat on the plain white duvet bed while he watched awkwardly at the prince who stood before him, leaning on the wall across the room.

Finally he spoke, "Ushishishishi~ so tell me about yourself, peasant~"

Fran gulped and answered hesitantly, "Uh um… well…, hey… uh…"

"Ushishishishi~ Don't worry~"

_Don't worry?! I am to be sure to die now!_, Fran screamed in his head but remain calm on his face.

"The prince wanted to take a bath so come on.", said the blonde as he approached to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Fran gave out a sigh of relief before looking at the closed bathroom door, What did he meant by come on? Does he mean help him take his bath or what? Like scrub his back?

Fran thought that was what this blonde meant, wow this is a spoiled prince but again he took down those guys earlier on so easily… Who exactly is he?

Fran decided to do as said so he could at least get some information out of this person. He still had no idea, where is he ,What time of the century is this, how could he get back, what is the varia.

He is so confused he don't even know where to start first. Fran let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead when he got up from his current position and headed to the bathroom.

As he entered the room he could see the blonde in the tub already with a big smirk which made him felt uncomfortable.

"Ushishishishishi~ I see__you got what I mean.", said the blonde with a larger grin.

Fran said nothing as he felt the awkward atmosphere surrounding him. This feels not right. Because it's not!

"Come scrub my back froggie.", said the blonde as he used a finger signaling him to come forward.

Fran found himself rolling his eyes before squatting before the prince and do as what instructed. There was no noise, no sound but the sound of water and finally the blonde prince broke up the silence.

"ushishishishi~ I haven't hear you talk much. Tell me about yourself."

Fran flinched at that question. What is he supposed to say. He looked into the blonde's waiting eyes with a less creepy like grin which made him felt less frightened. The prince looked so different with his eyes showed. He felt less killing intent from the blonde with his eyes showed , he looked more like a prince like this. Those blue eyes looked reassuring, making him feel safer…

"So?", said the prince.

Fran found it weird when he found himself telling the blonde without his command. Something about this blonde made him felt comforting. The prince listened to him quietly with no questions and seemed believing what he was saying even thought it sounded like a made up fantasy.

Once Fran was done he looked at the blonde and said," Since I told you about me You ought to tell me some things I want to know like your name."

"Ushishishishi~ the peasant wants to know the prince's name? It's Belphegor."

"Bel… phegor…", repeated Fran slowly.

Bel smirked and said, "All along you still haven't told me your name."

"It's… Fran…", said Fran softly as he looked to the side.

Bel started to laugh which caught up Fran's attention. The blonde's weird laughing started to irritate him and second of all he really hated being laughed at.

Fran frowned, "what's so funny?"

Bel returned to his normal smirk as he look at Fran like oh- so creepy like, "Nothing~ It's just that I didn't thought your name did be girlier than looks."

That irritated Fran, why did people just love to refer him as a girl, decided to leave , he got up and headed to the exit when Bel stood up cautiously causing Fran to stop.

"Ushishishishi~ you won't be leaving so soon."

"ugh…uh…", Fran mumbled numbly at the awkward conversation because of Bel's nudeness, but weird enough the prince didn't even react one bit at the way his body being so exposed. This feels wrong because it is wrong!

Fran's face reddened at that thought and looked to his side to avoid Bel's nudeness. Bel's smirk goes wider looking at Fran squirming. He is indeed very cute and innocent so wondering if he is still a virg-

Wait why was he thinking like this?A somewhat desire stir within him and this kid. He wanted to know it… how…

Bel got of his tub and wrapped a towel around his waist and approached to Fran and sternly grabbed Fran by the wrist.

"You fell down just now so let me treat your…", Bel trailed off as his eyes trailing down at Fran's right leg which the pants he was wearing torn from just now with a bit blood stain and his bruised left wrist…

Bel looked down at Fran who was obviously wincing in pain at of his bruised wrist so Bel let of Fran and said, "Wait here."

After he said that he went into the bathroom to get some clothes on while getting a first aid box.

Not more than a minute or two, Bel came back in his clothes with a first aid box in hand. Pulling Fran gently he sat on the bed and start off with his left wrist.

Amazed, Fran watched at how those neat fingers treat the bruised wrist, he didn't know that someone as harsh and violent as him could reduce his pressure to this soft and heal wounds.

Bel wrapped a length of bandage around Fran's wrist as a ring Fran was wearing caught his attention. _Hell Ring…_ How did this kid even get it? He's from the future… but he wore like a varia in the future and came to this time from an… infant… who brought him here and he and he never actually mentioned the hell ring before… so that infant who brought him here is probably…. And this kid here could possibly be…

He gave Fran a quick glance before carried on with his task and think that he will probably figured out this puzzle sooner or later but right now he should finish off his 'task'.

As he finish wrapping the bandage around his wrist .He looked at Fran before looking over his right leg before facing him again. Before tucking open his pants.

"W-what are y-you doing…?!", said Fran who felt really embarrassed having people to see his exposed skin.

Bel just hummed in delight," Treating your wounds?"

Once Fran's left leg was out, Bel applied some sort of medicine that heals minor wounds on his leg. Bel worked through his leg in delight as Fran just looked away in embarrassment.

Bel was amazed how the size of his body being so feminine as well as how his legs looked somewhat so feminine and smoothly cramped like that any women would be jealous to have legs like this. It looks like as if this boy had not gone out and done anything manly before to remain like this…

As Bel pushes up Fran's black in coloured boxers up to his hip to do some 'treatment' or more like to see the perfect body, He can notice Fran squirming in embarrassment which made him look so adorable innocent.

"Hn. That's enough, so I s-should be going now…", said Fran who's face is flushed red.

Bel notices that but he just hummed and said, "A peasant like you had not right to tell the prince to do so besides I won't want you to limp like a stupid frog that you are."

"Will you please stop calling me peasant or froggie? I am F-R-A-N, Fran"

"No.", was Bel simple reply as he continued to hum.

Fran continued to sulk until he felt a hand slipping into his shirt to his chest. He immediately spun to Bel who was no longer squatting on the floor but leaning against him lowly with his usual grin.

"Wh-aat are y-you doing…?!"

Fran didn't expect what to happen as he felt Bel tweaking both his nipples. Before he realize he was pinned on the bed and BAM.

The blonde unbuttoned Fran's shirt and bit down the soft pale neck, kissing hand sucking the pale flesh, leaving trails of saliva and bite marks around his neck and body.

"S-stop.", said Fran who was obviously panicking. He tried moving his arms but failed since it's locked around by a strong grip.

Bel ignored the whimpering boy as he worked his tongue down to Fran's naval. Fran continued to let out whimpers at the feel of the devious tongue.

When Fran felt Bel lifting up his head t, he felt relived but replaced by shock when he felt the sudden movement of warm lips to his ones. He felt a sharp pain on his bottom lips and gasped with that bit Bel took advantage and slipped in his tongue to the younger male's mouth, feeling every inch of his mouth.

While his mouth was busy working, he slipped his hand into the pair of black boxers and placed with the tip of the younger male's cock.

Fran gasped in disbelief and face flushed with the lack of oxygen. He mumbled through the older male's mouth hoping for any stop but having no reply.

Using his another hand, Bel pulled off Fran's pants and just toss it off the floor as he lift his head up to see the younger male's face flushed red, seeking for oxygen.

"Ushishishishi~ It's frustrating, isn't it? To feel helpless?", said Bel looking__down at Fran.

Before Fran could answer Bel bit the younger male's neck again as he finds the where the pulse rates beats and continue to bit that spat rapidly.

"Bel…phegor… please stop…", Fran started to plead as he can't stand being raped anymore and had no force to stop this himself.

"Ushishishishishi~ the peasant should call the prince your majesty~", Said Bel as he buckled his belt, opening is pants, shoved off Fran's boxers and trusted Fran in a fast pace.

"Aahh…Aaahh …!",Fran moaned in pain as he hold on to the blonde's back, digging in his flesh with his finger nails, trying to get the blonde to stop but Bel just ignored him.

Bel brought one hand over to Fran's entrance and shoved in two fingers.

"Aaahhhh…! Please…stop…", begged the younger male who was moaning and whimpering, but why should he? He is enjoying the younger male's Moans which sounded like a beautiful melody to him.

Bel shoved his two fingers deeper in which made Fran cried louder in pain. Then Bel shoved his fingers in and out in and out of the younger male's entrance before a sudden add of one more finger and shoved the three fingers in a fast pace.

"AA..ahhh..! hah…! S-stop-pp!", Fran cried in pain.

"Ushishishishishishi~ let me hear more of your sweet voice~"said Bel before trusting Fran in a face pace over and over again.

"AAHHHH!"

"Your voice is just as sweet as you, you know~", said Bel who brought up his hand and licked the large amount of cum on his hand.

Fran felt disgusted, he couldn't believe he was doing this! He wanted to wake up from this very long and crazy nightmare.

With two fingers bel shoved them into Fran's mouth, hearing the younger male mumbling and disgusted with the large amount of cum in his mouth.

"Isn't it sweet?~", asked Bel with an evil grin.

"Pl-lllgue ..lec-cch… ",Fran spit out the white form of liquid in disgust.

Bel shifted his body and sat on the younger male's chest locking him. Fran felt the heavy weight on top of him, couldn't breathe and only able to gasp.

"Suck it~", said Bel before shoving his cock into Fran's mouth.

"M-mnhh!", mumbled Fran in disbelief as he felt something large entering his mouth. Fran tried not to swallow anything but due to lacking of oxygen he felt a seed going down to his throat.

Bel let out his cock feeling satisfied that Fran swallowed what he wanted. He watched the younger male tired and frustrated with a flushed red face, unable to move.

His grin grew wider as he went down, playing with the tip of Fran's cock.

"Ushishishishishishi~ It's kind of small~"

Fran grunted as he tried to escape one more time but his bruised body won't work as commanded.

Bel slided open Fran's legs widely open as he bent down and licked the tip of his cock which made Fran winced in embarrassment before sucking it and tasting the cum.

Finally Bel stopped as he felt satisfied as he looked over to his work done on the younger male. Bel collapsed on the bed next to Fran. Both males looked exhausted as they both had sweat all over their bodies.

"Ushishishishishi~", Bel laughed eerily before cloing his eyes and sleep not minding the nudeness.

Fran clenched his fist on the duvet bed cover, not believing what had just happened and forced himself with only a little energy to turn to his side, facing away from the blonde.

Did it really just happen?

_**-Chapter 3 ends-**_

[A/N]:Haha, why am I even updating? No one even like or review this fanfic! But still no one would expect me to drop the F bomb at this chapter… except Silenzioso, of course, my only liker and reviewer for this fanfic, but still is it even worth to type for one person…? WAAAHHHHH! I just don't understand why no one likes this fanfic because this is my favorite fanfic out of all the other fanfics Ihad typed, I just don't understand why people doesn't like varia pairings because no one ever like or review my v aria fanfics! Why am I even complaining like this while no cares! Please at least review some flames to me, Flames are STILL better than no reviews! S-sayona-na… *Sobs*


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N]: Stupid me! Forgot to put the disclaimer for this fanfic that no one liked anyways… but still… I do not own Khr!

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr or any of the characters!

_**Chapter 4**_

The blonde awoke as he fluttered his blue eyes open. Decide to close his eyes and go back to sleep but found it distracting as he watched the teal haired male's sleeping face in front of him.

_I can't believe I slept with him last night…_, Bel thought to himself as he reached out his hand to stroke the younger male's soft teal hair.

Bel realized that the teal hair male does look very cute so maybe that's why the animal part of him wanted to fuck him.

Without warning, Fran fluttered open his eyes as he stared at the blonde. His eyes looked wider than how it supposed to be, he looked startled.

Somehow he got turned back to the blonde even when he tried to turn away and face somewhere else. The two continued to stare at each other until Fran sat up to the headboard of the bed and looked over at the scene before him.

He's on a bed, naked with a nude blonde next to him. This is probably one of those crazy nightmares he always had right? This should be another crazy long one, about him going back to the middle ages and get raped by a maniac blonde.

Fran snatched up the blanket and have a look inside. This is not a dream; he had just slept with a maniac blonde last night and—No! He didn't slept with him, more like he had got raped!

Fran got up with the blanket sheets wrapped around him as he clutched on it tightly and headed to the bathroom with the dirty sheet that they had slept on last night, it's stained with what business they done last night.

Leaving the blonde bare he headed to the bathroom blankly as he slammed shut the bathroom door and locked it.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the slammed door. What kind of reaction is that?!

Bel got up as he picked up his clothes and wear it. He had no choice actually. The second chance he got, he will throw these clothes to the trash can and get some new and clean clothes.

He need to take a shower but since it's occupied so he guess he should just use from some other room's. He headed outside with his dirty clothes on.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Fran came out of the bathroom with his clothes. Water droplets dripped down from his wet hair on to his frog hat which was carried under his arm. He glanced around the empty room as he narrowed his eyes and show a distasteful emotion for once. He gripped the frog hat angrily as he tossed it across the room.

A sudden verge of anger flow over him before he calmed himself again. He sighed tiredly as he walked towards his frog hat and picked it up. He stared at it distastefully as memories came back to him. He wanted to go home. Fran sighed as he looked to his side and spotted a familiar bag on top of the motel's cabinet.

It's his bag. He took a step and unzipped his bag and looked inside to see what have came along with him. Yup his cell phone came with him.

He pulled out his phone as the memorable keychain of a pineapple dangled along with it. Fran looked at his phone distastefully as he looked at the cracked screen. So it had broken on the way to this weird world or more like another universe.

Gently, Fran clicked on the home screen button and looked at his phone's lock screen, a wallpaper of him and a girl was shown, giving peaces and grinning like five year old kids.

Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes before he quickly whipped it off with his sleeve. This girl looks just like the girl, Chrome from 'Takesushi'

It's almost as if they were the same person from different world. This is why the reason he looked dumb in front of that Chrome girl because she looked just like his deceased childhood friend. He probably won't find this same person anymore because there is no such thing as same isn't it? Everyone is different, when one person is gone he/she won't be here anymore.

Fran traced the outline of the girl's face from his broken phone's screen. He continued to try to feel the girl to be with him when she is gone already.

"Nagi…", Fran whispered the girl's name softly to himself.

"Nagi Dokuro… I miss you…", Fran closed his eyes as he tried to imagine back when the times they were together.

The girl with the purple-ish blue hair cut in pineapple style with an eye patch covering the eye she had lost on an accident which is mostly his fault. There he owned her once.

Every time she accompanied him and stood out for him even she is timid herself but whenever she needed the teal hair male's help, he wasn't there for her. There he owned her again. Who was it that stayed with him throughout his life before he came here?

No one ever talks to him anyways, he is anti-social, no one wants to talk to him either, except Nagi.

She is probably the kindest person he had met in his whole life. How she celebrated his birthday with him every year when no one even remember that he existed.

His mother is just another parent who neglected her child and go to chase wealth. Even thought she is there to wake him up every day, she is pretty much a stranger to him. Since as a child, whenever he came home he did see a note from his mom to tell him to make his own lunch, make his own dinner and that she will be back. The only time he see her a day was at the morning when she wake him up.

His father his quite scary, the last time he saw his was when he is eleven. He never really remember his looks clearly but his only father and son memories with him was getting beaten up by a cane because he got 99% for his exams. His parents always expect him to be the best so that he could take over their company.

As far as he knew his father left over sea for years to chase wealth.

Since no one ever tried to be friend with him except Nagi, what he do besides getting a 100% for his exams is the latest technology. He currently is the best gamer, animator, stalker, hacker and all pro at technology but he is still a nobody in real life.

He is physically weak, he never do any sports because of this, his immune system is lower than any average person's so he remained like this in body size. Weak and feeble, not like a man at all. While all his classmates had hit puberty, he still looked the same, white and nerdy.

But he never feel content about his living so is this the reason why he came into this world?

The door creaked open but the teal hair male did not response to that. He just continued to look at his phone screen.

Bel walked inside the room with a purple stripped shirt and black jeans. All clean and smell like roses?

Bel walked towards the teal hair male and peered over to his shoulder to see what the teal haired male was looking at. His eyes widen a little under his bangs as he watched the teal hair male's emotion towards the picture in his hand.

The blonde's eyes looked at the picture on the weird device he never seen in this world. The picture of Fran and a girl… That girl… The mist guardian of Vongola…?

"Hey peasant…", Bel muttered to Fran.

The teal haired male's eyes widen as he jumped from hearing the blonde voice. He spunned around and back off from the blonde cautiously with his phone gripped tightly in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"What isn't it obvious? Stop acting so oblivious like a prince had never seen a cell phone.",said Fran as he held up the phone.

"I mean that picture.", a vain popped across Bel's face.

"Fran looked to the side and didn't said anything. Bel's usual grin came back before continuing his sentence.

"Oh so a puny guy like you actually have a girlfriend.", Bel teased mockingly.

Fran looked up to Bel before saying angrily, "She's not my girlfriend!"

The blonde's eyes widen looking at the teal hair male's angry reaction. Before Bel could continue anything, Fran picked up his bag and his hat before headed to the door.

"Where are you going?", said Bel as he stopped the teal hair male from going with one arm.

"I am going to find my way home so I won't have to stay in this hell.", said Fran who had already regain his composure.

"It won't be as easy as you thought, stupid frog.", said Bel as he blanced at the other male.

"Stop calling me frog, you stupid prince, I am not a frog."

"Oh yeah, then why are you wearing that retarded hat."

"I am force to, you stupid retard, so now I did be free to throw it away.", Fran looked over to the dustbin beside the door as he threw the frog hat into the dustbin like basketball.

"Forced? ," said the blonde prince as he recalled of something.

"Yes, my retarded parents forced me to wear it and so good bye, your majesty.", Fran gestured a waving hand sarcastically before heading to the door.

"Wait."

Fran stopped his movement before he looked over to the prince.

"What? Any last words you want to say to the person you raped last night?", the teal haired male said monotonously.

"Yes. You are coming with me.", the prince demanded.

"No. I am not, I am going home.", said Fran as he turn his back to the blonde once again.

"Ushishishishi. No. I am going to help the peasant so you should be grateful."

_**-Chapter 4 ended-  
**_

**[A/N]: I finally updated even no one cared much… I only update because I want to… Whatever… This is so troublesome…! I am still updating even when no one reads… **** Anyways ,This chapter mainly only based on Fran's so call flashback. It is not a Chrome X Fran fic so any who reads don't get me wrong! They are just childhood friends and I guess that Fran had a tiny crush on her…? Well maybe that feeling would be gone after he discovered that he love Bel~ Whatever… I am not really planning to type that far either… No one read this crap anyways… Whatever… anyways Sayona—Wait a sec why am I saying goodbye when there is not a single human soul review except… Never mind… Even my only reviewer felt betrayed because of my morbid-ness. *Sigh***


End file.
